


Wholly and for Eternity

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Cas speaks Enochian, Dean Loves Cas, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Implied First Time, Love Confession, M/M, Pillow Talk, SO MUCH FLUFF, implied sex, poetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whispers in the dark came like a benediction. A prayer. An invocation. They were spoken with such reverence; such beautiful devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholly and for Eternity

The whispers in the dark came like a benediction. A prayer. An invocation. They were spoken with such reverence; such beautiful devotion. Never had _his_ _name_ been spoken with such reverence; such care. It was pure grace and warmth. 

His skin was on fire. Each touch, each brush of skin, each pass of lips set him alight. It was more pleasure than he had ever experienced. Dean Winchester had had his fair share of sex, but never had he made love like this. Never had he been made love to like this. 

After, lying beside his angel in the dark, he pressed his lips to the curve of the angel’s shoulder, and buried his face in that mess of dark hair, breathing him in. His arms gripped him tight against his chest, as if that could keep an angel from flying away. 

“Cas?” His whisper was barely audible to the human ear, but he knew Castiel could hear him. Cas said nothing, only turned his head toward the sound of Dean’s voice. “I love you.” Three words Dean had never uttered to a living soul. Three small, simple words that carried the weight of the world. Three words that laid Dean bare and vulnerable, even more so than the carnal pleasures he’d just enjoyed. 

He shifted to lean over Cas’s shoulder, and pressed his lips to the angel’s cheek. He felt Cas smile, and he wished he could see it in the dark, because, oh… Castiel’s smile was a sight to behold. When Cas’s voice washed over him, he closed his eyes and settled back, pulling Cas with him. “What was that? Was that Enochian?” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Yes,” Cas whispered, his fingers carding through Dean’s hair. “We don’t have the linguistic equivalent of ‘I love you.’ It means…” He paused, pressing his lips to Dean’s. “My existence is yours, wholly and for eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://www.brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
